


Golden Cross

by OrchardErmine



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchardErmine/pseuds/OrchardErmine
Summary: Larry's Jesus costume bugs Travis for some reason, but it takes Larry a moment to figure out exactly why.
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Golden Cross

Travis felt like he was going crazy.

From the first day Larry had suggested this costume idea, Travis had been vehmently against it. He'd fought it every step of the way, and more than once he'd been laughed off for being too protective of his religion, but Larry didn't know even the start of it.

Larry Johnson had been absolutely insistant on being the Lord and Savior Jesus Christ for Halloween.

At first, it'd been a joke, but Travis' insistance had made it into a certainty, especially once the rest of the group had heard about the idea. There was no way to talk Larry out of it, especially when Travis' cheeks would go red every time he thought about it for more than a few seconds.

It had never once occured to him that Larry's strong jaw and sad eyes were picture perfect to the elegant paintings on the walls of the church Travis had grown up in. Until now.

Travis felt lucky that he wasn't able to see Larry at the beginning of the night, at least. While the four horseman had their own Halloween party, Travis had gotten roped into hanging out candy at the church, which was one of the few halfway enjoyable things he was allowed to do. The children didn't paticularly want to talk to him, and he wasn't up for talking back; deliver candy to their pillow cases, they walk away and go to enjoy the other activities set up around the large room.

It was a relief when things started winding down, and Travis was excited to go home and take or nap...or he had been, until his phone vibrated in his pocket.

'wnt 2 hang? partys ovr, snacks left'

Travis wished that Larry would just type out full sentances, but he did like hanging out with his boyfriend, and with the party over, that hopefully meant that Larry had changed into something more normal.

Travis didn't realize how wrongly he'd misjudged the situation until he arrived at the basement of Addison Apartments, scanning in his spare card and knocking on the front door.

Travis' stomach immediately dropped when Larry answered.

Larry had changed...partially. The white costume robe had been discarded, and perhaps any cheap props, but the parts that mattered were still there.

Ash had done a great job of curling Larry's long mane just enough to look elegant, but the fake crown of thorns caught Travis' eye immediately.

It was too much, and Travis didn't even have time to process the comparison as Larry tugged him inside.

"I know it's late--I thought maybe you could stay over, we can watch a movie or something? I know there's church in the morning and all. You didn't really dress up for Halloween, huh?"

"N-no." Talking was a challenge. Travis' mouth felt dry just watching Larry move with that crown on. He felt like he was in a fog, fighting against years of jerking off to paintings and lusting over effigies. "I was a, uh-- I was a vampire for a bit. Took off the cape and fangs before I came over."

He'd left on the white button up, and under it, the gold cross he'd worn since high school.

"Sounds like it was pretty cute! Here--" Larry hands Travis a small botle of water before leaning in to give him a kiss. He's surprised and a little confused when Travis pulls back, immediately paniced.

"Uh, everything okay, dude?" It's starting to get through to Larry that something's a little bit off right now. He didn't expect Travis to always want kisses, but usually he'd just say so.

"I-it's fine." Travis swallows thickly before downing the bottle on one go, making his way over to the couch. "I'm fine."

Larry's concern was growing. He bit the inside of his cheek as he took a seat next to Travis, giving him some space, but reaching to rest a hand on his knee. Travis could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"You don't really seem fine."

Larry suddenly spots the red creeping into Travis' face, and as a test he slides his hand just a bit higher, hearing a quiet, frustrated huff.

There it was. There was definitely something frustrating Travis, but not the way Larry had been worried about.

"It's nothing."

"I'd love to give you a kiss."

The soft comment was hitting Travis' buttons. The image of God's beloved son, saying something so sweet to him, was making things much worse... But who was he to say no?

He leaned in as though it was a commandment, pressing his lips so gently against Larry's that even Larry was surprised by it.

It was slowly starting to click together for him.

Larry leaned in closer, bracing himself on the couch arm opposite of Travis, as close as he could possibly be without physically touching him. Travis tensed, leaning back. His breaths were deep and labored, and he was already starting to feel dizzy between Larry's scent (cheap cologne and weed, which had grown on Travis more than he'd ever thought it would) and the image of Jesus Christ facing him.

"What's on your mind?" Larry asked, and it was enough to break Travis down.

"Your costume..." Travis could barely get the words out of his mouth

"Is it bothering you?"

"No. I love it." Travis raised a hand to cup Larry's jaw. His touch was so incredibly gentle, like he was touching a precious gem.

Oh.

That's what it was.

Larry's concern turned to a wide grin. He could use this to his advantage. It hadn't been his intention to make this a date night, but the opportunity was too good, especially whe he glanced down and could see the bulge already growing in Travis' slacks.

Larry pulled himself to his feet, placing himself between Travis' legs, pressing his hips down against him.

"So things like this..?"

"Larry, please!"

Travis' vision was already going blurry as he barked out the protest. He clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to hide away his embarassment.

"Hey, Trav, are you up for picking a safe word?"

The question grabbed Travis off guard, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"A safe word?"

"Y'know..." Travis feels a hand resting on his side. "It might be fun to play around with this, if you're up to it. But I'm not gonna do that without giving you an out. Something to say if you've had too much."

Larry was serious about this, Travis realized. He also realized that his poor, gay, God-honoring heart was in trouble. He'd spent years jacking off in bed thinking about what it'd be like to be taken by Jesus Christ, and here was his opportunity, literally breathing down his neck.

"Right." He cleared his throat. "Is 'notebook' alright...?"

"That's perfect, Trav. C'mere."

Larry lead Travis to the bedroom with gentle hands, making sure to shut and lock the door behind them, 'just in case.'

"Now," Larry's hands grazed the front of Travis' shirt. "Help me take these off."

Between the two of them, quick work was made of the fiddly buttons, and his nice button up was discarded onto the floor with Larry's other clothes, allowing Larry's focus to shift to other garments. It didn't take long before Travis was entirely nude, body exposed to the cold hair, his length already hard.

Travis reached to undo the clasp of his necklace, but a gentle hand stopped his motions.

"Why don't we leave this on?"

"My cross?" Travis had always taken it off out of habit, but the idea of keeping it on... It made his heart skip a beat. He gave a nod, leaving the delicate cross dangling below his collarbone.

"Kneel on the bed for me. And close your eyes."

It was said in such a commanding tone that Travis had to do it, and the realization of just how much power he had right now made Larry grin.

He positioned himself behind Travis, pressing his chest up against his back, and a hand on his hip. He could already feel Travis twitching beneath him. Travis hadn't even been touched, but his cock was pulsing with anticipation.

"Repent for me."

Travis gave a soft whine but clasped his hands together in front of him obediently, chin tilting up.

"Lord Jesus, Son of God, Have mercy on me,"

Larry's hand trailed down Travis's leg, caressing his thighs with the most gentle touch.

"Ever since I was young, just seeing your image in paintings, it made me feel like I was on fire,"

Trailing back up, Larry runs his hand across the front of Travis' stomach, feeling how he strains and mewls.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it. About having you sweep me off my feet and hold me against the wall, about pulling your hair while..."

Travis' voice faded as the embarassment set in, but Larry was having none of that. He pressed his chin into the back of Travis' neck, whispering against his ear. The hot breath made Travis shiver with anticipation, even more so when he felt Larry run a palm across his chest, fingers gently grazing the golden cross.

"While?~"

"While you ravished me... While you held my hips and made me your vessle. While you made me scream and cry until you were satisfied."

Travis felt Larry's fingers just barely around his neck, taking careful time to make sure he wasn't going to be crushing his partner's windpipe or catch on the thin gold chain, and then finally the warmth of Larry's hand on his aching cock.

The touch was like electricity. Travis shuddered so hard his hands pulled apart, and the moment they did, Larry noticed. This was definitely time for some fun.

"Keep your hands together. You haven't quite repented just yet, now, have you?"

"Please..." Travis' shaky breaths echoed through the empty room around them, his hips bucking into Larry's hand up until Larry pressed himself against Travis' back to keep him still. It wasn't helping that Travis could feel how hard Larry was through his jeans, pressed aganinst the small of his back.

"Please, forgive me for my sins, Lord,"

Each slow stroke was Heaven. Travis' voice was shakier with every little touch. His knuckles were white from keeping his hands together.

"Forgive me for my wrath, my anger that I couldn't have you,"

He was breathing between almost every word, desperately trying to hold on, and struggling.

"Forgive me for my pride, for believing I was worthy of you,"

The hand around his neck tightened just barely, just enough to heighten everything Travis was feeling and make his thoughts scatter.

"Forgive me for my lust, for how much I wanted you to have me, _please_!"

Travis was almost on the verge of tears from just how overwhelming everything was. The feeling of Larry's body pressed so hotly against him, the sensation of being touched, the exposure of his nudity.

Larry's strokes only speed up as he traced his lips and teeth up Travis' neck.

"Of course I forgive you."

It was more than enough to push Travis over the edge, wailing as he came hard over the comforter in front of him. He could feel Travis' muscles relax almost as soon as he was done, thighs still tremoring to support his weight. 

"Good, now,"

Travis whined as Larry pulled back. Even after all of that, Travis was still hard, desperate for more.

"Do you want to fulfill your duty, Travis?"

Before Travis can even process it, Larry has moved to the side of the bed and grabbed for Travis' thighs, pulling him roughly towards the edge.

"Fuck..." Larry muttered under his breath. It was an amazing view.

From where he stood, Larry could see everything. He could see the bend from Travis' hips to his thighs, the soft lines of his stomach and chest. He could see the way Travis' arms had immediately been laid flat against the bed, exposing his chest and neck and that beautiful golden cross. He could see the way Travis was already leaking precum despite having barely had time to recover. He could see the red flush across Travis' chest and neck and cheeks, the way his mouth hung just barely open, still catching his breath.

Larry needed Travis _now_.

He grabbed for the plastic tube off the bedside table, quickly slicking his fingers before tossing it to Travis' side. His hand tucked into the crook of one of Travis' knees, holding it to his hip.

"Ready?"

All he got was a frenzied nod in response, and that was more than enough. Larry wanted to rush, but he knew to take his time, to watch Travis' face and listen to his voice as each slicked digit slipped in. Travis was just as eager as he was and as soon as he had adjusted to the three fingers inside of him, he was pleading once more.

"Please," Travis had pushed himself up just slightly, his wet eyes staring Larry down, the pupil on his good eye blown wide with ecstacy.

"I need you, _please_."

How could he have said no?

It was a quick rush to unbuckle his jeans and shove them and his underwear down to his thighs. There were much more important things than taking them off right now. The tube was grabbed one more just to slick himself before being discarded.

Grabbing onto Travis' hips, Larry braced his thighs against the edge of the bed, thick head pressed against his enterance before thrusting himself inside in one deep stroke.

Larry was glad they were in the basement, because Travis had absolutely no volume control right now. Each roll of Larry's hips earned another loud gasp or moan or scream, and it was intoxicating. He could feel Travis's thighs tighten around his hips, desperate to keep the euphoria he was feeling, to keep Larry from pulling away.

"Oh my God, please, please," Travis begged under him, gripping tightly into the fabric below him.

"Look at you..." Larry was fighting against his deep breaths, pulling Travis's hips hard against him, filling the empty air with the sounds of their bodies slamming together.

"Wow, Trav, you're amazing..." The compliments made Travis' voice catch in his throat, every word going to his head. "It's so amazing being inside of you. You're beautiful~"

Travis managed to just barely focus enough to look up at Larry.

The reality of the situation was better than anything Travis could've imagined. Jesus was attractive, but Larry was breathtaking. He could see the mistake of a tattoo Larry had gotten immediately after high school while drunk and high. He could see the dark bruise where Larry had run into a wall just last week.. He could see the beauty mark on Larry's cheek and the dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh my _God_ , Larry!"

He could see Larry's hands on his hips, the way Larry was pounding him hard against the bed. He could feel the way Larry's thrust were becoming less even as he was getting closer and closer to his peak, and more so the way Larry's hand felt as he hurriedly stroked Travis' to make sure they could finish together as closely as possible.

" _God,_ " Each word was punctuated by a hard thrust. " _Has nothing to do with this._ "

When his orgasm hits, Larry collapses over Travis, open mouthed kisses pressed against his lover's skin as his hips rutted against him, releasing deep inside of Travis' body. It's just enough to drag Travis down with him, the majority of his fluid splashing across his stomach, tears spilling down his cheeks as the heat flooded him. 

It takes them several moments to move as they savored the heat between them. Eventually Larry knew that this was going to get uncomfortable, and he took the liberty of pulling out and stepping back, fixing his pants first and foremost before helping Travis sit up.

"You feelin' okay, dude?"

It was like a flipped switch. The demanding and powerful Larry that Travis had seen moments before had been shelved for the night, in favor of the sweet, meat headed Larry Travis knew and loved.

"I'm...great. Thank you." Travis couldn't help the dumb, tired smile on his face. His cheeks were still wet from the tears that'd steamed down, hair thoroughly mussed, cross thrown over his shoulder, with large red spots on his hips where Larry's hands had clamped down. Larry did him the favor of finding a towel on the rather messy floor, cleaning off Travis' stomach, even if it wasn't particularly helpful.

"You wanna take a shower? It's been a long night."

"Larry, I don't know if I can walk right now."

"That's what I'm here for. C'mere!"

Travis yelped as he was lifted and whisked away, arms wrapping around Larry's neck for security.

It'd been nice, seeing Larry with that crown of thorns, but Travis was even more excited to see him without it.


End file.
